


Pitch

by cruisedirector



Category: The Prophecy (1995)
Genre: Devil, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2007-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is jealous of Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



> These characters belong to God.

Lucifer might have been flung into hell, yet he managed to get God's attention. Gabriel has been picking off monkeys one by one, usually in His cause but sometimes for sport, and He doesn't even notice. Nor do the heavens darken when Simon dies; God pays no attention. He has plenty of other angels to do His work.

Gabriel has never forgotten Lucifer's beauty. Simon was his only rival, though less sinuous. "Sitting in your basement, sulking over your breakup with the Boss!" he scoffs, yet suffers the sin of envy. Even removed from His sight, Lucifer commands His attention.


End file.
